Drug
A drug is a natural or chemical substance that is used for medicinal or recreational purposes. A drug can be used to relieve pain when a person has sustained an injury or is going through a surgical procedure. However, a drug can also enhance one's own abilities and provide stimulative energy for completion of a task, or it can calm a person down from enduring stressful activity. An unfortunate problem with a drug is that it can be potentially addictive, requiring the person to take in more of the drug to maintain their stability at the risk of causing damage to one's health. Another problem with drugs is that some of them can cause hallucinations (nonexistent sights, sounds, and smells) to occur within the person taking them, though some cultural rituals consider them useful for embarking on "vision quests" or spiritual channeling. For those who suffer from hallucinations without the use of drugs, some drugs may be used as inhibitors to prevent such things from occurring. There are various types of drugs that appear in Smurfs fanfiction, though it is entirely up to the discretion of the fanfiction author of a story series whether or not any sort of drug will appear in their stories. However, just because a drug may appear in a Smurfs fanfiction author's stories does not necessarily mean that he or she approves or endorses its usage among children and young readers. Mainstream Smurfs Media In the comic books, grain alcohol is the only known recreational drug used among Smurfs as well as human characters like Gargamel in "The Clockwork Smurf", although in some works like "Bathing Smurfs", the Smurfs can experience drug-like effects such as intoxication from mundane sources like berry juice. In the cartoon show, there are magical substances such as the Forget Me Flowers, Gargamel's Daredevil Dust, and Allura's magic orb that have effects similar to those of drugs, but for the most part drug use is not encouraged among the Smurfs, since the episode stories are mostly written for children. Empath: The Luckiest Smurf stories In the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series, the only known recreational drugs that are used among the Smurfs is grain alcohol and caffeine, and mostly by the adult Smurfs. There are fictional recreational drugs that have effects that make their use a concern for Papa Smurf and for other Smurfs who have no use for the drugs, the primary of which is smurfnip, which gives its user hallucinatory effects as well as those similar to cannabis. In Psychelia, a drug named psychelium is enforced upon all Psyches to take that inhibits their ability to express emotions. Hero: The Guardian Smurf stories In the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series, grain alcohol is the only known recreational drug used among the Smurfs. Types Of Drugs Common legalized drugs: * Aspirin * Caffeine, found in coffee and tea * Codeine, found in cough syrup * Grain alcohol * Nicotine, found in tobacco Drugs that are usually prescribed or administered by doctors: * Anabolic steroids * Lithium * Morphine * Thorazine Existing drugs with questionable legality and medicinal value: * Amphetamines * Barbituates * Cannabis * Cocaine * MDMA, found in Ecstasy * Mescaline, found in peyote * Methadone * Psilocybin mushroom * Psychoactive toads Fictionalized drugs in the Empath stories: * Dumdum * Glowberry * Hypertine * Kayo smurftate * Psychelium * Smurfenol * Smurfnip Fictionalized drugs in the Traction stories: * Slurb Category:Mature topics